


Exo

by EtherealBromance (EverythingBromance)



Series: A Series of Unfortunate and Ridiculous Events [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun-centric, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Gen, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Oh Sehun-centric, Park Chanyeol-centric, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingBromance/pseuds/EtherealBromance
Summary: Exo One shots based off your requests!*Bromance Only*
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Everyone, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Everyone, Kim Jongdae & Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai & Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Everyone, Kim Minseok | Xiumin & Everyone, Oh Sehun & Everyone, Park Chanyeol & Everyone, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay & Everyone
Series: A Series of Unfortunate and Ridiculous Events [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768726
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Swear Jar

“For fucks sake!”

“Shut the_ fuck_ up or Junmyeons going to hear you.”

“_You_ shut up… bitch.”

“You’re a bitch.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“How about _both _of you shut the _fuck_ up!”

Jongdae peered in the door of Sehun’s room, where he and Jongin were currently arguing over something most likely useless.

“Or what?” Sehun replied, a smirk crossing his face. His threat grabbed Jongdae’s attention.

“Or ill kick your ass so hard it’ll give you a butt chin.”

Sehun was a little confused at the threat, trying to find the best way to respond to what he said, he looked over to Jongin for backup.

“Oh no, this is all you.” Jongin said, arms raised in defense.

Sehun looked back at Jongdae, being stubborn as ever, he replied with a smart-ass remark.

“How do you think Junmyeon would feel about _you_, threatening his favorite child.”

“Hmm,” Jongdae rubbed his chin in fake thinking, “I don’t know, how do you think he would feel about his ‘favorite child’ cursing like that.”

Sehun’s eyes widened in fear and shock. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh yes… yes I _fucking_ would. Junmyeon!”

“If you tell him I cussed, ill tell him _you_ cussed too.”

Jongdae furrowed his brows and grimaced. They both looked to the door then back at each other. Neither of them was going to back down.

Jongin sighed, realizing that exact thing.

Junmyeon walked into the room with a sigh, having to vacate his spot on the couch, “I was watching Keeping Up with The Kardashians. What do you want?”

Junmyeon saw Sehun and Jongdae glaring at each other, then looked over and saw Jongin wincing at the tension in the air. Junmyeon walked to the bed and sat down.

“What’s going on?”

Jongdae waited a few seconds, but stopped glaring at Sehun, and looked to Junmyeon with an evil smirk. “Junmyeon… how do you feel about cussing?”

The unexpected question grabbed Junmyeon’s attention. He straightened his back and answered.

“Cuss words should never come out of any of your mouths, for start.” That sentence alone caused Jongin to face palm and shake his head. “It’s meaningless to cuss, it’s also disrespectful in some cases. It’s unprofessional and childish…. Why?”

Jongdae looked back at Sehun, who was glaring harder than he was before, with fists clenched. Then he looked at Jongin, who was still face palming, and pretty much in the corner, waiting for what he knew was about to happen.

“Sehun cuuussed!” Jongdae yelled in a squeaky-whiny voice, looking at Junmyeon, whilst pointing at Sehun behind him.

“So did _he_!” Sehun shot back immediately, pointing at Jongdae.

Junmyeon jumped to his feet. “**WHAT!**” The strength of Junmyeon’s voice echoed through the dorm. “Tell me _exactly_ what you two said!”

“W – Well… I said… fuck a couple of times,” Sehun said rubbing the back of his neck, “and I might have called Jongin a… a bitch.”

“And I told Sehun to shut the fuck up,” Jongdae said, joining Sehun in looking at the floor, “I also, might have, threatened to kick his ass.”

Junmyeon put his fists on his hips, “That’s it. All three of you. Living room. NOW!”

“What?! Why me. I _barely _fucking cussed.” Jongin exclaimed.

Junmyeon slowly looked at him, glaring through his soul.

“Allll righty, I’llbeinthelivingroom.” Jongin said quickly, looking down, swiftly moving out of the bedroom.

Junmyeon jerked his head toward the door, motioning Sehun and Jongdae to follow Jongin out.

*

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were currently playing a video game in the living room. Kyungsoo was preparing dinner in the kitchen. Minseok was reading a book, on the couch, trying hard to drown out the yelling in the other room _and _the yelling of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Yixing was watching the two play the game in amazement, amazement in both the games concept and the horrible teamwork between the two players.

Minseok looked up just in time to see three figures, heads down, trudging through the hall, then walk to the couch and sit down. A second later, he saw Junmyeon walk through the same hallway, but with his head raised, eyebrows furrowed, with his lips protruding slightly. He only has that look when he’s about to lecture someone.

“Everyone stop what you’re doing and gather up.” Junmyeon said.

“Hang on.” Chanyeol said, focusing hard on the game.

“We’re almost done with this level.” Baekhyun added.

Junmyeon walked over to the tv and turned it off. “Now.”

The two went to glare at the elder but stopped once they saw his expression.

Once Kyungsoo had got to a stopping point, where he wouldn’t burn their food, everyone was gathered in the living room, scattered on the couch, looking towards Junmyeon.

Nobody spoke for a little bit. Junmyeon stood there, glaring at them, making them squirm and shift their gaze. He wanted them to feel uncomfortable. It was working.

After a little while longer, he spoke.

“Some of you know what I’m going to say.” Junmyeon stopped, letting the mentioned lower their heads. “We have talked about this before… there is no cussing allowed under this roof.”

Everyone besides the three looked confused.

“Why are we being lectured, _we_ didn’t cuss.” Baekhyun argued, causing the other five to nod their heads in agreement.

Junmyeon crossed his arms, “you think I don’t know about all the times you guys have cussed.”

Baekhyun’s mouth was agape, about to try and make up a lie. But was cut off by Junmyeon.

“You think I don’t know about all the times you cuss about how you burnt food or added the wrong seasonings,” he pointed towards Kyungsoo, “Or how many times you’ve cussed about a mess,” Minseok, “_Or _how many times _you two _have cussed for _fun_ or because of a game, you’ve probably cussed a thousand times while I was _in the other room_.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“How do you know about that?” Baekhyun asked.

“Cause I have the hearing of a bat,” Junmyeon answered in a very dramatic voice, “And you guys snitch on each other _all _the time.” A smirk crossed Junmyeon’s face.

“What!? Who?!” Chanyeol asked, shocked at the new information.

“All of you!” Junmyeon said, more amused than before.

They all looked at each other, betrayal in each of their eyes.

“How could you all?” Baekhyun said.

“Don’t give us that! You snitched too!” Kyungsoo yelled, unimpressed by the accusation.

“No, I didn’t!” Baekhyun yelled back.

“Well, I didn’t either!” Kyungsoo argued.

“Neither did I.” Minseok joined in.

They all looked at each other quizzically, their heads snapped to a laughing Junmyeon.

“None of you snitched! Well actually _one_ of you did.” Junmyeon said, wiping away a tear.

“You made us argue? For fun?” Sehun asked, upset and confused at the older. “I thought I was your favorite child.” He said in a quiet whisper.

“No, _Yixing_ is my favorite child.” Junmyeon calmly corrected.

They all looked towards Yixing, who was quietly fiddling with his hands. Until he noticed the angry, betrayed looks of the other members.

“What? I wanted to stay on his good side.” Yixing defended, with a simple shrug.

Before any of them could respond, Junmyeon wanted to get the punishment… oh I mean, _lecture_ back on track.

“Okay, everyone calm down. I apologize for stirring things up. But that’s what you get for cussing even after I told all of you not too.” Junmyeon crossed his arms again, looking at all of them in their eyes.

“Were sorry.”

“Yeah, were sorry.”

Eventually they all agreed, hanging their heads.

“Good,” Junmyeon went into the kitchen and came back with something in his hand, “this is our brand new swear jar.”

Already getting where he was going with this, the others began to protest, but stopped when Junmyeon raised his hand.

“If you guys are seriously sorry for cussing… then prove it. By not cussing from now on.”

“Junmyeon… don’t you think this is a little much?” Minseok asked.

“Not really.” Junmyeon said briefly, ending the argument.

“Fine. But how long?” Jongdae asked, causing some of the others to look at him like he’s crazy.

“Hhm… let’s say… one week.” Junmyeon said, putting the jar down on the table. Everyone’s eyes watched it, like it could attack at any moment.

Junmyeon looked at them for a second, taking in their expressions. He walked away with a grin.

Kyungsoo got up and walked back to the kitchen. Minseok went to his room, trying to continue his book in peace. Yixing went to help Kyungsoo. Sehun and Jongin went their separate ways.

“We can do this right?” Chanyeol asked the only others there.

“Yeah… we… got this?” Baekhyun said.

“_That’s_ not very convincing.” Jongdae said finally looking away from the jar, to look at Baekhyun sitting the opposite from him.

“At least this isn’t _my_ fault.” Baekhyun shot back.

“How is it mine?” Jongdae asked offended.

“You’re the one that got caught cussing up a storm.” Baekhyun answered.

“What?! That’s ridiculous! We _both_ have cussed, and if I remember correctly, he knew you cuss all the time too.”

“Chan, what do you think?” Baekhyun asked looking over to the other, sitting in between the two.

“I think both of you are fucking stupid.” Chanyeol said, still looking at the jar.

“JAR!” Junmyeon yelled from his room.

“_Crap_. He does have good hearing.” Chanyeol said, getting his wallet out, he put a dollar in the jar.

“Haha, look who’s fucking stupid now.” Baekhyun said pointing and laughing and Chanyeol.

_“JAR!”_

Baekhyun face palmed. He put in a dollar.

The two looked at Jongdae, waiting for him to slip up.

He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. He shot up and scurried over to the kitchen, adamant on getting away from the other beagle line members, knowing if he stays around them, he’ll _definitely_ cuss.

20 minutes later, dinner was done. The dining table was silent. Nobody dared to speak a word, they were too scared that anything could make them cuss.

Junmyeon smirked, enjoying the newfound silence. He wanted to see how long it would take before they broke, or how long it would take them to target each other.

“Shit.” Sehun gritted. He had dropped his food on his shirt.

“Jar.” Junmyeon said. Sehun rolled his eyes, got up, and added to the jar. He sat back down, and the group got back into an uncomfortable silence. That is until Sehun decided to open his mouth.

“So… how was your video game earlier? Did you win?” Sehun asked, eyes locked on Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun shot their heads up, shocked eyes on Sehun.

Chanyeol cleared his throat before answering, “Um… no… Jun – Junmyeon turned the game off. Remember?”

“Oh, that’s right. Well at least he saved you the trouble of losing.”

Baekhyun dropped his chopsticks, suppressing anger. “What makes you think we would have lost?”

“Because. You guys stink at video games.” Sehun an evil smirk coming across his features.

“What did you just say?” Chanyeol asked, full attention on the younger.

“Oh well its nothing, its just that you guys are probably the worst players I’ve ever seen. And I mean _ever_.”

The others were either looking away, others were furiously shaking their heads, trying to warn the two that they’re walking into a trap. And there was Junmyeon smirking that they started turning on each other this early.

“You bitch.” Chanyeol said through gritted teeth.

“Jar.” Junmyeon said, putting another round of food in his mouth.

Chanyeol shot up, put a dollar in the jar and walked to his room.

“Why are you being such an ass?” Baekhyun asked, looking disgusted by the younger’s actions.

“Because, I’m not going to be the only one in this. If I’m going down, I’m dragging you all down with me.” Everyone was well aware how much the two played video games like their lives depended on it.

Baekhyun got up and put a dollar in the jar after Junmyeon jerked his head in the direction, then walked to his room.

“Don’t you think that was a little harsh?” Minseok asked, confused by his actions.

“Maybe. But I’m not going to be the only one here who’s adding money to that jar.” With that, Sehun got up and went to his room.

The rest of the night was silent. After dinner, they all went their sperate ways. Some went to bed, others decided to watch a movie. Junmyeon and Yixing volunteered, or should I say lost rock, paper, scissors. Which resulted in Jongin having to add to the jar after a very explicit celebration, to clean up and do dishes.

“Are you sure this is a good idea. I have a feeling this is going to get out of hand.” Yixing asked, handing Junmyeon another dirty plate.

“It probably will. But they need to learn.” Junmyeon responding, shaking his head.

“What are you going to do? Sit back and watch as they rip each other’s throats out?”

“No… I’m just observing. Seeing how it’s going to play out.” Junmyeon said, trying to convince himself.

“Junmyeon… that’s the same thing as what I said.” Yixing said looking at the other fully.

“Then what do you suggest I do? _Join in_?!” Junmyeon added through a laugh.

“How about we place a little bet.” Yixing said, smirking. The idea got the other’s attention.

The week was as you’d expect. The constant betrayal, vengeance, justice was all that took place during that week. Also, sacrifice, as Baekhyun called it when he silently texted Junmyeon to go to his room where Jongdae was cussing up a storm, not seeing the unbelievable look on Junmyeon’s face as he walked in, in the middle of his cuss filled rant. Which had caused Jongdae to add around 50 bucks to the jar.

“That’s one of the sacrifices we have to make.” Baekhyun had said, shrugging his shoulders.

Which just ended with Jongdae throttling him, which again caused Minseok to break up the fight and give them a stern lecture, obliviously filled with cusses. He added to the jar.

Each of them added to the jar for their own reasons. Cooking, arguments, games, messes, peace and quiet, etc.

It was the second to last day of the swear jar. They were all exhausted from the week. Not really having enough energy to cuss. But they made one last stand against the jar.

“It’s like it’s mocking us.” Jongin said, sitting on the couch, where the others, besides Junmyeon and Yixing, were also sitting. They were all looking at the jar with disgust and anger. The jar was currently overflowing with dollar bills. Some of small value, some of higher value, for the more colorful terms some of them used.

“We need to do something.” Sehun said.

“I know. I already lost around 200 bucks.” Baekhyun said frowning.

“200 _bucks_?! Why did you cuss that much?” Minseok asked, everyone shocked.

“I’m honestly not sure. But half of it’s not mine anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked, not understanding the older.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, but he reached behind to his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. Junmyeon’s wallet. None of the others said anything about it, some smirked, some rolled their eyes.

They stayed in silence for a while. 

“I have an idea,” Kyungsoo spoke up, grabbing everyone else’s attention, “We need to make him swear.”

“That’s a good idea. Give him a taste of his own medicine.” Jongdae nodded, agreeing with the idea.

“Yeah but how? What makes him angry?” Sehun asked.

“Swearing apparently.” Baekhyun said rolling his eyes.

“That’s it!” Chanyeol yelled, grabbing the closest thing to him, to celebrate his idea, which was a surprised Jongin.

“What?” Jongin asked, shaking off Chanyeol.

“Us! _We_ make him angry.” After Chanyeol had shared his idea, the others slowly nodded, then the planning was in motion. They would make Junmyeon swear. They would make him add his own money to the jar. If Baekhyun didn’t use it all.

The next day, everything was in motion. It’s better for me to tell you what happened in the steps the group came up with the previous night:

  1. Keep Junmyeon awake – during the whole night, they had constantly awoken him for no reason. Some even going as far as shouting “FIRE!” So, the next morning he was tired and cranky.
  2. Make him do chores – after he had woken up from getting about 2 hours of sleep, they had asked him to cook breakfast, then they all left after, making him clean up.
  3. They made sure to constantly annoy him and make as much noise as possible – they asked him question after question: “Where do babies come from?” Junmyeon looked at him shocked and ultimately ignored him. They asked him to do simple stuff, like hand them the remote, get them a drink, etc. And they constantly made as much noise as possible.
  4. They made sure not to cuss at all – they wanted him to forget about the jar so he wouldn’t be careful not to cuss. It _actually_ worked, when they didn’t _fight_ each other but worked together. Any time one of them wanted to cuss they took a deep breath and counted to 10, and when that didn’t work, they would drag the member to his room and smother him in a pillow, letting him cuss and scream into it. Just imagine Jongin minding his own business, then he stubs his toe, the others immediately shooting to their feet and dragging Jongin to his room where they held a pillow against his face, and he cussed and cussed.

It was about 7 pm. The day was almost over. They had him. All they needed was the ending. They all sat on the beds of Sehun and Junmyeon’s room, waiting for the cue. 

That is until Junmyeon walked into the room, “Listen guys, I’m sorry about the jar.”

The sudden apology caught them all off guard. They were all wide eyed looking at each other wondering what to do. Junmyeon was too busy looking at the ground to notice their expressions.

“Uh… that’s okay… Junmyeon. We understand why you did it.” Minseok said, looking around nervously.

Junmyeon looked up and smiled. Minseok gave him a nervous smile.

Junmyeon started walking out of the room. Before any of them could stop him, a bucket of water, syrup and feathers fell on him.

He didn’t move. He hadn’t moved for awhile now.

He slowly turned around, face red. They could practically see the steam coming from his ears. His fists clenched in front of him, ready to strangle anything he could get his hands on.

“I think we should go.” Jongdae said, pointing to the exit behind Junmyeon.

Junmyeon lunged for them. They all dodged out of the way of his sticky, deadly grasp. “You _fucking_ brats!”

They ran out of the room in one giant group, barely getting through the door. They made their way into the living room.

Junmyeon stomped into the room. He looked at everyone scattered around the living room and kitchen. He made his way to the kitchen.

Everyone made sure they were a safe distance, moving away from him anytime he would get close to their safety bubbles.

“I can’t fucking believe this! I can’t fucking believe _you_ guys! I _fucking_ **_apologized!” _**Junmyeon threw up his arms for more emphasis. “I take it _all_ back! #@(#$*($)(&(#!)()$*!*)@&*^@*)!**@&!*@(*$^%^@”

As Junmyeon was cussing up a storm, the others hadn’t moved. They were afraid that any movement would cause him to become feral again. The only movement was Baekhyun _very _slowly moving money from Junmyeon’s wallet into the jar.

Then Junmyeon stopped and looked dead into the other’s eyes. Causing them to flinch.

“Wait. Did you guys plan this the whole time?”

“Well… not the _whole_ time.” Jongin said.

Junmyeon’s face twitched, which caused Jongin to push Chanyeol towards Junmyeon, yet another ‘sacrifice’.

“What was the plan exactly?” Junmyeon took a deep breath.

“Too… uh… to get you to cuss.” Sehun admitted getting smaller and smaller behind his human shield; Minseok.

Junmyeon looked shocked, then glared, then sighed again.

“Guess I should come clean to, huh,” The others looked at him confused, “I kinda…rigged the jar.” Junmyeon rubbed the back of his neck.

“**What?!”** The others shouted at the same time.

“Why? How?” Kyungsoo asked, confused at the older’s confession.

“Anytime one of you cussed, I added more money from one of your wallets.”

The others looked shocked.

“I knew I hadn’t cussed 200 dollars’ worth!” Baekhyun realized, which just caused Junmyeon to shrug and nod.

“Why though?” Kyungsoo asked again.

“To teach you all a lesson about respect and self-control, obviously it didn’t work.”

“Wait. You’re saying you did all this just to teach us a lesson?” Jongin asked, shocked yet again.

“And use your money to buy myself dinner, yes.”

Jongin turned to Yixing, who had been quietly standing to the side, innocently watching. “I understand why you stayed on his good side.”

“What now?” Sehun asked.

Everyone had cussed. No matter the lesson, no matter the prank. They all lost. Well except Yixing. Junmyeon sighed and walked towards the jar. He grabbed it and the surrounding bills that had fallen out. He walked back to the kitchen.

“Let’s get dinner.” The comment had caught everyone’s attention.

Everyone’s eyes grew wide. They ran to their rooms to get ready.

Yixing walked over to Junmyeon. Junmyeon silently handed him the extra bills from the table.

Yixing put his hand out and counted.

“Five for them continuing to cuss. Five for _you_ cussing. Five for them not caring about your lesson. And five for you giving in, forgiving them, and treating them for dinner.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. He glared at the other. “Fuck you.”

Yixing smiled. Junmyeon smiled. The others walked out of their rooms, ready to get dinner.

“I’m excited.”

“Where should we go?”

“I don’t know…”

“Junmyeon’s paying.”

“We’re _all_ paying.”

“Technically, _I’m_ paying. I _did_ put $200 in the jar.”

“Shut up.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and whispered under his breath. “These fucking kids.” 


	2. Schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Baekhyun arent doing so well with SuperM and Exo schedules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this took so long   
i had to deal with a few personal things but enough excuses  
hopefully the chapter is good to make up for it  
if not then im retiring 
> 
> Princess_Baek_x request

“Cuz when we jumping and popping, we jopping!”

SuperM finished Jopping with their ending pose. The shouts from the fans echoed through the building, reverberating back to Jongin’s ears, causing a smile to creep its way onto his face. But it only lasted for a second when the pain in his head pounded against his skull. He had to stop a grimace from replacing his smile. He glanced towards Baekhyun, noticing before the concert how the older was having trouble breathing and swayed when walking.

Jongin kept his eyes on Baekhyun through the concert, noting how he was sweating way more than he should have been.

Jongin quickly looked away when he and Baekhyun made eye contact. He looked back to the audience and put the smile back on his face.

That’s one of the first things he’s learned about being an idol.

Always smile. Even through the pain.

The group walked off, going down the steps that took them backstage.

They eventually got to the resting area. Couches against the back wall. A table filled with every snack you can think of. Chairs facing mirrors where the stylists did their makeup and hair.

As soon as Baekhyun walked through the door he immediately flopped down on the couch. Mark and Lucas raced to the snack table, devouring everything in sight. Baekhyun would have made a witty joke about them if he wasn’t about to pass out. But his silence didn’t go unnoticed. Taemin was watching him from the doorway, he walked over to the leader.

“You okay?”

Baekhyun slightly opened his eyes to look at the other.

“Yeah… just tired hyung”

Taemin’s eyebrows furrowed deeper. But before he could question further, the manager walked in and told the group to go back out and say their thanks and anything else they want to say to the fans.

The group walked back out and stood in a line. They bowed, said their thanks and messages.

Baekhyun had to give the ending speech. He could feel the bile rise into his mouth and forced himself to swallow it back down. He took a deep breath before saying the group’s last statement. They bowed again and walked off. The fans screaming and cheering for them.

They walked back to the resting area once again. The stylists were waiting for them, so they could take their makeup off, as they were done with schedules today. Well except for two.

Before Baekhyun could go back to his spot on the couch, he and Jongin were summoned by the manager. The two walked to the doorway.

“You both have another schedule. You need to go now, or you’ll be late.”

The two looked at each other, both knowing how the other felt ready to pass out.

They had been going back and forth between SuperM schedules and Exo schedules for weeks.

As much as they both wanted to protest, they knew that refusing to go to the schedule would just result in arguments, delays, disappointed fans, and an angry CEO. So instead, they both nodded and followed the manger to the vans waiting behind the building. Not even having enough time to say goodbye to the others.

“I don’t feel well hyung.” Jongin said while clutching his stomach.

Baekhyun looked at him with pity. His own stomach protesting another concert.

“I know Jongin-ah. Just hold on a while longer. Can you do that?” Baekhyun put his arm around Jongin’s shoulder, the younger leaning his head against the older.

Jongin looked up at him with a pout but nodded anyway. Baekhyun smiled at him, even with his own pain growing stronger.

Once they got into the car, Jongin immediately laid his head on Baekhyun’s lap. Baekhyun didn’t push the younger off, not having the heart to tell him that, he too was in pain.

It took around 20 minutes to get to the venue Exo was going to perform at.

They stayed silent on their way in. They met with the others. Barely speaking, only when needed.

They both where directed to the stylist’s chairs. They had to change their makeup and clothes. The others were already dressed, the only thing they had left where their microphones.

A few minutes later, they where all ready to go onstage. They could hear the fans screams for a while now. Sometimes it was a wonder how their fans still had their voices after screaming like that.

Baekhyun swayed a little but steadied himself on the railing of the stairs. He took a deep breath and put a smile on his face.

They went on stage one at a time, screams getting louder.

The smile never left.

Because one thing they learnt was to smile through the pain.

Once the performance was over, Jongin quickly stumbled backstage. Once he knew he was out of the fan’s view, he collapsed. Jongdae was the first to see it, or more hear it, as Jongin’s body had caused a loud thump. He rushed over, calling the others over. They all rushed to Jongin’s side, his limbs laying limp, spread out across the cold concrete floor.

Baekhyun watched from afar. He knew why he collapsed. He was exhausted. They both were. So, when he saw Jongin collapse, he knew the others would be worried and have everything under control. So Baekhyun quietly snuck away and rushed to the bathroom. He could feel the bile rise and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it back any longer.

He pushed open the stall and crashed his knees to the floor, letting everything come out. He didn’t want to bother the others with two sick members, so he stayed there till he knew it was all out.

Junmyeon saw Baekhyun sneak away. He was confused at first. But his brain quickly analyzed the possibilities.

Jongin collapsed. Baekhyun snuck away. Baekhyun wasn’t worried. Or surprised. So, he probably knew Jongin wasn’t feeling well. But he wouldn’t have kept it to himself if he knew Jongin was pushing himself too far. So Baekhyun is most likely not feeling well either.

Junmyeon looked over and saw Chanyeol and Sehun carry Jongin to the couch. He walked to his manger.

“Hyung, is Jongin-ah okay?”

“Yes. He only passed out. And thankfully he didn’t hit his head on the way down.”

“What caused it?”

“Most likely exhaustion.”

Junmyeon inwardly scoffed at this. He knew the two were being pushed too hard. He shared his concern with their manager, but there was nothing anyone could do, unless they wanted to go against the CEO. Unless it got this far. This is the only way to get the CEO’s attention. When it gets too far.

Junmyeon excused himself, knowing the only thing Jongin needed was rest.

He had to think for a moment where Baekhyun would go. But he stopped when he heard retching from the bathroom. 

He pushed the door open slightly, listening first. But once he heard the first sob, he rushed to the open stall.

“Baekhyunie?” Junmyeon crouched down, rubbing circles on Baekhyun’s back. “Can you hear me?”

Baekhyun looked behind him, the sight breaking Junmyeon’s heart.

Baekhyun’s red puffy eyes where the first thing that anyone would notice. But if you looked closer, you could see the tear marks and vomit dripping down his face.

“Oh Baekhyunie.” Junmyeon grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped the vomit from Baekhyun’s lips.

He threw it in the toilet and flushed it down.

“Do you think it’s all out?” Junmyeon asked, continuing to rub circles on Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun gave a small nod.

“Can you stand?” Baekhyun made grabby arms towards the sky, giving the signal for Junmyeon to help him up. Junmyeon smiled at how much of a child Baekhyun was when he was sick.

He helped Baekhyun up and helped him to the sink.

Baekhyun washed his face and turned the water off.

They stayed like that for a while, Baekhyun leaning heavily on the counter.

“How’s Jongin?” Junmyeon looked at the younger after the long silence.

“Probably still unconscious.” Junmyeon waited to see how Baekhyun would react, but he didn’t say anything else.

“Hyung… am I a good leader?”

The question caught Junmyeon off guard, he looked at the other with wide eyes.

“What would make you ask that?”

“I knew Jongin wasn’t feeling well, and I didn’t say anything. And look at what happened. It’s all my fault.” Junmyeon shook his head vigorously.

“Keeping your pain a secret because you don’t want to cause any problems doesn’t make you a bad leader.”

“How did you know- “

“Because I’ve kept my pain a secret plenty of times.” Baekhyun thought about Junmyeon’s words for a second.

“But it wasn’t just _my _pain, Junmyeon-hyung. It was Jongin’s too.” Baekhyun looked at the older, tears threatening to fall.

“You’re right. But making mistakes is what makes a leader. Not just because you learn from them but also knowing how to become a stronger leader by the choices you make later on.

“And you know what else… _this_ is also what makes a leader.” Baekhyun looked up to the older.

“What do you mean?”

“If you blame yourself for something you did or didn’t do, then you know that you want to be a good leader, if you care enough to ask yourself if you did the right thing. Every leader blames themselves for things they think they did wrong. Ask any leader. They’ll all say the same thing. You blame yourself, then never make that mistake again. And if you’re lucky you’ll have a good team that will have your back and help you with your mistakes. Like I do.”

Baekhyun looked at Junmyeon again. The tears threatening to fall once again. But he smiled instead, the older smiling back.

“What do I say to Jongin?” Baekhyun asked, smile fading.

“Just tell him what you told me,” Junmyeon started walking to the bathroom door, “tell him you made a mistake. Just be honest with how you feel.”

Baekhyun let all the words sink in. He stared at himself in the mirror. He washed his face once again and left the bathroom.

Once he walked back to the area where the others were, he could see Junmyeon crouching in front of Jongin who was sitting on the couch, conscious.

Baekhyun made eye contact with Junmyeon. Junmyeon stood up and asked for everyone to give Baekhyun and Jongin some space.

After everyone stepped away, Baekhyun sat down next to Jongin, the two now facing each other.

Baekhyun could hear the others on the other side of the room whispering about how he looked just as pale as Jongin. He didn’t pay any attention to them, he took a breath and started.

“Jongin I am so sorry,” Jongin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Baekhyun, “it wasn’t supposed to get this bad. I didn’t want to bother the managers or members with my wellbeing. But it wasn’t just my wellbeing that I endangered… it was yours as well. I learned recently that part of being a good leader is to show weakness and admit when you need help. Jongin I made a mistake. I can’t take back my choices. But I can promise you that I won’t make the same ones.”

Jongin looked like a fish; His mouth open, stuck between saying something or not, and his eyes wide.

He sighed.

“I forgive you. And you can always count on me. On all of us. The rest of SuperM too. We’ll always have your back. You know that don’t you?”

Baekhyun looked towards Junmyeon. “I do now.”

Jongin continued. “I can’t say I’m surprised though. You have no idea how many times I had to beg Junmyeon to sleep or eat because he wasn’t taking care of himself.” Jongin gave a toothless grin, but the smile grew after hearing a distant “Hey!” coming from Junmyeon.

Baekhyun was close to crying. But instead he grabbed Jongin’s neck and pulled him closer. The hug was awkward because they were still sitting, but neither cared.

“Awww.” Chanyeol looked at the two, hand on his heart. He looked towards Sehun and put his arms wide, Sehun looked at him, nodded his head and the two were soon in a hug. Junmyeon and Jongdae looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders in silent agreement and embraced each other. The manger stayed silent in the corner looking very uncomfortable.

A few minutes later, everyone was ready to go back home. They all fell asleep against each other in the car.

Baekhyun had a sleeping Jongin on his shoulder. He tried not to jostle him too much while trying to grab Junmyeon’s attention. He tapped his shoulder, as he was in the seat in front of him.

“Thank you.” Even though Baekhyun whispered, the sincerity was powerful as if he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Junmyeon smiled. “Of course.”

By the time they got back to the dorms, they all fell asleep. They wanted to stay like that, so they all brought their mattresses to the living room and ended in a giant cuddle pile.

“I promise.” Baekhyun whispered into Jongin’s hair, he gave a kiss to his head and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first time ive written honorifics in a fic. So if something isnt right or if something is missing PLEEASE tell me so i can learn and do better next time


	3. It Wasn't Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperM get into a car accident. Baekhyun doesn't know how to deal with the aftermath.

You know when you hear about a car accident on the news. Or when your favorite characters in a show get into a car accident, it’s always shown as a quick event.

They’re driving. They get hit. They’re either okay or they aren’t. Then that’s the end of that.

But that’s not true in some cases.

SuperM learned that the hard way.

_It felt like slow motion. The truck came from the right, smashing the windows, glass raining on the members. The door the truck had hit was dented inwards, hitting where Jongins leg had been. _

_The sound was unbearable. The members were talking quietly amongst themselves; some were listening to music. They were lucky they couldn’t hear metal screeching against metal. Imagine a fork scratching a plate, but the fork is a 6-ton truck and the plate is a 6000-pound minivan. _

_The smell wasn’t as bad… at least. If you were in the van (and conscious), it smelt like a mix of gas, burnt rubber, and blood. _

_And the pain. Can’t speak for the others, but when the truck hit, my head hit the door, leaving a nasty bruise on the top of my forehead. That wasn’t fun. _

_But I can’t really complain when the others are doing worse. _

Baekhyun has his hands together, placed against the bridge of his nose. Sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news. He kept replaying the moment in his head.

_Their manager was driving, Taemin beside him in the passenger seat. Taeyong behind him… right next to the door that got crushed. Right next to him was Mark, then me. Behind me was Ten, then Lucas, then Jongin was behind Taeyong. His leg getting hit by the impact. I should have…_

Baekhyun was brought out of his thoughts by the siren, belonging to the metal detector, going off. He looked over to the Exo members, specifically Chanyeol, fighting with the security guy about him not wanting his phone out of his sight. Eventually they got through, hurrying over, as soon as they saw Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stood on shaky legs _(whether from shock or worry he couldn’t tell)_ and hugged them quickly, feeling like he would suffocate from a longer hug.

The others seemed to understand as they let go and followed Baekhyuns lead, sitting down again.

“I know this is a stupid question… but… are you okay?” Baekhyun met Jongdaes eyes, looking away almost instantly.

Baekhyun nodded, looking down. “Just a concussion. I’m mostly just worried about the others.”

“Have you heard anything yet?” Sehun asked, interrupting Junmyeons attempt at asking about his concussion.

“Just that Taeyong’s still unconscious and Jongin’s doing better.”

“What about the others?”

“They’re okay. Our manager and Taemin are talking to the police. And the other NCT members went to the cafeteria. They were so scared; they couldn’t wait anymore.” Baekhyun said the last part mindlessly.

Just then Taemin walked through the sliding doors. The Exo members getting up to hug him. Baekhyun deciding to stay in his seat.

Taemin looked at Baekhyun worriedly.

“What did the cops say?” Junmyeon asked.

Taemin sighed exhaustedly. “The accident wasn’t anyone’s fault. The brake lines broke, that’s why the truck wouldn’t stop. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We can sue the man or the truck company if we want to for safety hazards, but ultimately it wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

The others nodded, absorbing the information.

Baekhyuns head shot up at the doctors’ voice. He stood up quickly, momentarily forgetting about his concussion, swaying a bit before gaining his balance.

Everyone gathered around.

“The good thing is, is that both Mr. Kim and Mr. Lee are stable. Mr. Kim was lucky; he only suffered a broken leg. He should get back to dancing in a few months, with physical therapy obviously and no strenuous activities.” Baekhyun let out a small sigh of relief. “Mr. Lee however suffered a concussion, two broken ribs, fractured ulna, collapsed lung and internal bleeding.” Everybodys eyes widened as the doctor listed off what happened to Taeyong.

“But…” All eyes were on Taemin now. “Will he be okay.” They all whipped their heads back to the doctor, curious of the answer.

“We managed to get him stable. It will take a long time for him to get back to full shape. But he’ll live.” The doctor added the last part, seeing some of them begin to ask.

“When can we see them?”

“Mr. Kim is awake so you can visit him, but Mr. Lee will probably be asleep for a while; he needs a lot of rest.”

The others nodded in understanding, watching the doctor depart from the group.

“We should probably tell the other NCT members about Taeyong.”

Baekhyun hated to admit he had forgotten about them. He was so consumed with the guilt and worry over what happened to Jongin and Taeyong that he had neglected the other members that _actually_ need him right now. But before he could volunteer to go find them, Taemin beat him to it.

“I’ll go find them, you guys visit Jongin and make sure he’s all right.”

Everyone agreed and Taemin went towards the cafeteria.

“Come on let’s find out which room he’s in.” Junmyeon pushed the others in the direction of the receptionist.

Once they got to his room, they opened the door slowly incase Jongin had fallen asleep. When they saw him wide awake, a bored expression on his face, they walked into the room, announcing themselves.

“Hey guys.”

“Hey Jongin, how are you feeling?”

“Alright, just bummed about my leg; I’m bedridden till it heals.”

The others sat around Jongins bed. Baekhyun had a different idea though.

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

_I’m glad Jongin is okay, he has the others to look after him. I feel bad for lying, but Taeyong is alone, unconscious, and in pain. I need to see him. I need to apologize. _

Baekhyun made his way to Taeyongs room. (_it’s a good thing I asked the receptionist where his room was.) _

Once he got there, he opened the door slowly, peeking in. Taeyong was lying down, tubes placed over his body, hands, arms, even a breathing mask over his mouth (_Probably to help with the collapsed young)._

Baekhyun walked in slowly. Pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down exhaustedly. He looked up, tears already in his eyes.

“Taeyong… I’m sorry…”

“Is he going to be okay?” Jongin looked up at the other Exo members, who had told him about Taeyongs condition.

“He’ll be okay. But it will take awhile to get to that point.” Junmyeon reassured.

“I’m more worried about his mental health. He was in a car accident, and even though he’s okay, he’ll have to work hard to get back to full strength.” Sehun revealed.

“Not to mention he won’t be able to perform for a long time.” Chanyeol added.

Jongin thought for a moment, the other’s voices fading. “Hey guys?” They looked towards him. “Do you guys mind leaving, I want to get some rest.” Jongin looked sheepish and guilty.

“Of course.” Junmyeon gave Jongin a reassuring smile and shoved the others out. “Get some rest Jongin.” Junmyeon shut the door softly.

Jongin waited until the door was closed, and the sound of their footsteps and arguing were distant, till he got up.

He pushed the blankets off him and put his legs over the edge. Biting his lip because of the pain, he put his good leg on the ground and leaned on the chairs around his bed. He slowly made his way to the door, leaning on anything that would help him stay upright.

Jongin opened the door a little, peeking his head through, looking both ways, incase his members or doctor were in the hallway. He walked out into the hallway, keeping his side pressed against the wall, so he wouldn’t fall.

“Do you need any help Sir?” a nurse asked him.

“No, thank you. But is there a patient here who was in a car crash. The one with the collapsed lung?”

“Yeah, he’s in room 137, just down the hall.”

“Thank you.” Jongin bowed quickly and limped down the hallway; he wasn’t leaning against the wall anymore, because he didn’t want the nurse to be suspicious of him.

Once he got to the room, he stopped in front of the door, hearing a voice from inside. He pressed his ear to the door.

“It’s all my fault, I should have seen it. I should have been able to warn you.”

Jongins brows furrowed. He pushed the door open loudly, making his presence known.

“Do you really believe that?” Baekhyuns head whipped to the door, eyes wide. “Do you actually think it’s your fault he got hurt?”

“I could have warned him.” Baekhyun defended.

“No, you couldn’t have.” Jongin limped towards him, falling a bit, Baekhyun standing up, ready to catch him. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault. The brake lines snapped remember. Maybe your concussion is worse than the doctors thought.” Jongin was angry now. But so was Baekhyun.

“It is my fault! Look at him! He’s hurt. I’m the leader, I should have seen it before it hit us.” Baekhyun sat back down, tears silently falling down his cheeks.

Jongin sighed and limped to Baekhyun, sitting next to him. “Baekhyun, look at me.” Baekhyun looked at Jongin through the tears.

“Just because you’re the leader doesn’t mean you should have seen it coming. I know it feels like it’s your fault. But you have to trust me, there’s nothing you could have done. Sometimes things happen that are out of our control, and we just have to hope we come out of it okay.”

“And if we don’t come out okay?”

“Then we be there for each other. Every step of the way; we’ll be next to each other ready to make it better.” Jongin smiled at Baekhyun. Baekhyun looking away, a small smile forming.

“Thank you.”

“Are we interrupting something?” Both Jongin and Baekhyun looked towards the door, Taemin looking through.

Baekhyun wiped his tears away. “No, come on in.”

Taemin opened the door further, revealing the other NCT members. They walked into the room, not taking their eyes away from Taeyongs unmoving form.

They looked at him, eyes glossy, almost pleading for him to wake up.

“Here,” Baekhyun got up and gestured to his seat. “you should stay with him.”

Jongin followed suit, the three hurrying to the seats, staying by Taeyongs side.

Jongin looked at Baekhyun. “Are you going to be okay?” Baekhyun kept his eyes on the three NCT members.

_(We’ll be there for each other. To make it better_)

“I will be.” Baekhyun looked at Jongin now, a smile on his face.

“Guys! Where have you been?”

They looked towards the voices down the hallway. The Exo members where charging down the hallway.

“Jongin! You shouldn’t be out of bed.” Baekhyuns eyes widened; he forgot about Jongins leg. He grabbed Jongins arm, the others helping anyway they can to get Jongin back to his room.

“The doctor said we weren’t allowed to visit Taeyong yet.”

“I know. We just needed to see him.” Baekhyun said, not looking at any of them. But the others understood.

_It would take awhile for everyone in SuperM to get back to the way it used to be. But, like a wise man once said, we’ll be there for each other. Every step of the way; we’ll be next to each other ready to make it better. I will be next to them to make it better, anyway I can. _

And that’s exactly what he did.


	4. You have us to fall back on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the REALLY long wait
> 
> also this got a little more depressing then i intended

Shame wasn’t even the beginning of what Junmyeon felt while he was being scolded.

Shame, incompetence, guilt, anger, embarrassment. All of it.

He was standing, keeping his eyes locked onto the floor, as the manager scolded him like a child.

Junmyeon latched on to every word; his heart grew heavier with each sentence.

Junmyeon looked up when his manager addressed him.

“What do you have to say for yourself?!”

“I’m sorry.” Junmyeon said weakly, giving a small bow.

“That’s not good enough! Your comeback is only In a few months, and your members haven’t learned a damn thing! Get them under control!” His manager turned to leave, but Junmyeon heard the quiet “And you call yourself a leader?”

Junmyeon gave another bow and turned quickly to walk, trying to stop himself from running out.

He wished he could take his time walking to their practice room, but they had a lot of practice to do and he didn’t really want to get scolded again. So, he quickened his pace.

Once he got to the practice room, he could see his members all lying around, on their phones or talking.

Junmyeon took a deep breath. “Guys,” he tried to muster as much strength in his voice as he could, “we need to practice, our comeback is soon, and we need to prepare.”

“We’ve been practicing for hours. We _just_ started our break.”

“Yeah, and you weren’t even here practicing. Maybe you should do it on your own.”

Junmyeon had to stop the surprised and hurt expression on his face, he replaced It with a deep, wavering sigh.

“Guys… please… we need to practice more. There’s always room to improve.” Junmyeon tried to add a motivational-leader quote to persuade them, but they just seemed more annoyed.

“From the looks of it, you’re the only one here who needs to improve.” This time the shock of his members words was too great to hide his surprise. His mouth hung open, nails digging into his palms.

He took a controlled breath and tried to add as much authority into his next words as possible.

“I don’t care if you’re tired, I don’t care if you’ve already practiced. You are all going to get up and do it again. Till we can do it with our eyes closed.” Junmyeon bite his tongue, waiting for whatever argument they threw at him. It didn’t come.

But he didn’t miss the way Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shot up. The way Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. The way Sehun scoffed. The way Minseok rubbed at his temples. The way Baekhyun humorlessly laughed. The way Jongin’s jaw clenched. The way Jongdae didn’t even glance in his direction.

The truth was, Junmyeon didn’t want to practice either. He’d rather curl up into a ball somewhere. But he knew their manager was right. They _needed _to practice. They needed this comeback to be perfect. So many fans were counting on them to be perfect.

Junmyeon cursed at himself for what he said to the members, but he didn’t want to be scolded again, and he definitely didn’t want any of them getting scolded.

The others started getting into formation. The silence was deafening. The tension was unbearable. But Junmyeon joined them in formation, practicing for hours.

After a while, even Junmyeon couldn’t argue that another round through, his legs would give out. They all lay around the room, panting. “That’s good for today guys. You did a good job.” Junmyeon said after getting his breath under control.

“Oh, was that good enough for the almighty Junmyeon?” Chanyeol said sarcastically, getting up off the floor.

“Chanyeol, give him a break, he’s probably stressed from all the rest he gets while gossiping with the manager.” Baekhyun joined.

Junmyeon knew he deserved everything they’re saying because of what he said earlier, but it still hurt.

Junmyeon wanted to apologize for what he said. He wanted to explain the pressure he was under. But he stayed silent. Whether it was out of embarrassment of the method he used to get them to practice or to protect them from the stress and pressure of the company, he didn’t know. But he let them be mad. He let them hate him.

That’s what a leader does right? They protect their members from the stress. They shield them from the hardships.

He needed to protect them. He couldn’t let them know how hard it was sometimes. He had to stay strong.

So, he stayed quiet. The members slowly left him, one by one, piling out of the practice room. Leaving him, staring at the floor, alone.

He didn’t realize he was crying till the first sob ripped through his throat.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He laughed humorlessly through the tears. His managers words echoing in his head.

_“And you call yourself a leader?”_

The next few days were quiet. The members only speaking to Junmyeon when they had to. But they would talk, smile and laugh with each other.

Junmyeon knew it was punishment. He also knew he deserved it. He accepted the fact he was just their leader. Not a friend, or brother. Just someone who introduces them. That’s all they saw. Even then, Junmyeon was still determined to keep them hidden from the stress of being a leader. So, he would stay. Even if they didn’t want him too. He hoped they wouldn’t mind too much. He hoped they knew he was just trying to protect them; that he cared about them, even if they didn’t reciprocate.

Through the rest of the week, Junmyeon kept getting scolded. The more the manager would yell, he would start critiquing everything. Even going as far as calling him ugly and useless.

At the beginning he knew it wasn’t true. But the longer the words were said, and the longer the members wouldn’t talk to him, the more it felt like he was alone.

So, after a while, he believed it. Everything the manager said, he believed.

He knew it was basically verbal abuse, but that’s what he was here for right? He needed to take the brunt of it, so it wouldn’t reach the others. That’s what leaders do.

He can’t confide in them. Then they would want to get involved. Or… they would have gotten involved if he wasn’t completely alone.

It was his fault. He was alone because he pushed them away.

He was about to leave when the manager spoke up again.

“Yixing will be calling from China within the hour.” Their manager sounded bored and waved for Junmyeon to get out.

A spark of hope blossomed in Junmyeons heart. Maybe he could confide in Yixing. He quickly bowed and left.

Once he got back to the practice room, he relayed the message. Everyone was excited, basically bouncing off the walls, telling each other the stories they wanted to tell him.

“I’m surprised you want to see him.” Jongin said, glaring at Junmyeon. Everyone quieted down, watching the exchange.

“W-why wouldn’t I want to see him?” Junmyeon wasn’t sure of himself.

“It’s just that you seem to only care about yourself these days.”

“Jongin, that’s enough, plus” Minseok spoke up, “I’m sure Junmyeon wouldn’t mind letting us talk to Yixing alone this time.”

Everyone looked towards Junmyeon. “O-of course not.” Everyone’s smile reached their ears, and they went back to talking, not paying any mind to Junmyeon anymore.

This is what leaders do right? They sacrifice their own needs for others. They didn’t want him there, so he wouldn’t be there. He gave up the one chance to confide in someone. He gave up his only chance to not feel alone. It could be months before they got to talk to Yixing again.

Junmyeon felt like he couldn’t breathe. Just then the manager came in and told the room Yixing was ready waiting.

Everyone jumped up and left the room. Junmyeon stayed behind, like he promised he would. It didn’t stop his heart from aching.

He turned on the music and danced.

“Hey Yixing!” Everyone greeted the China member.

“Hey guys! I miss you!”

“We miss you too!”

“How’s everything in China?”

“Everything’s good… Who’s all there?”

“Everyone but Junmyeon.”

“Where’s Junmyeon though?”

“Why does it matter?” Sehun said, while rolling his eyes.

“Woah… why would you say that?”

“Because Junmyeon is being so power hungry lately.”

“Yeah, he keeps bossing us around and acting like a jerk.”

“Guys, has it ever occurred to you that that is his job. He needs to be strict sometimes.”

“Then why wouldn’t he just say that and ask us nicely.”

“He did. We didn’t listen.” Jongdae said, all eyes on him.

There was a sigh on the other side of the line.

“Guys… Junmyeon is under a lot of stress from the company. Has he been speaking to the manager a lot lately?”

“Yeah… how did you know?”

“Don’t you guys remember? When the others left, the managers and company would constantly talk to him and he would always come back to us more depressed. And we later found out they were blaming him for them leaving.”

“But he got better back then…?”

“That’s because he had us. Have you guys been talking to him and asking if he’s okay?”

“…we haven’t really talked to him.”

“…For how long?”

“About a week.”

The silence afterwards was crushing.

“You guys need to talk to him, now. He’s dealing with all the responsibility by himself. You need to be there. I’m not talking to you guys till you made up with him and told him he’s not alone.”

The members all looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation, before standing up and walking back to the practice room.

They knew he would be there. A week ago, it would have been because they thought he was an overachieving perfectionist. But now they realize it’s because he doesn’t believe he’s good enough, that he needs to constantly improve to meet other’ expectations.

Once they got there, they pushed the door open, rushing to turn off the music.

The way Junmyeon flinched from them, hurt more than words.

They had lost his trust. He thought they would hurt him.

“Junmyeon… I’m sorry. We all are.”

“F-for what?”

“For ignoring you. For what we said. Everything.”

“B-but I deserved it.”

The members flinched back. The uncertainty in his voice made his words a thousand times more hurtful.

“No! No, Junmyeon, you don’t deserve it. You deserve so much better- “

“But- “

“Just… let us finish. Okay?” Minseok tried to speak as softly as possible. But the need to make Junmyeon understand he wasn’t alone and the anger with himself was making it hard.

But with a curt nod from Junmyeon, Minseok continued. “We were wrong. We never realized how much you were going through. We never bothered to ask. We always said we would come to each other when we felt invalid. But we made you feel like you couldn’t come to us, and I will always hate myself for that. I Just…” Minseok had to take a breath, holding back his tears.

Baekhyun spoke up, continuing for Minseok. “I don’t know if we deserve to be forgiven. I know that you don’t need to be forgiven, because you did nothing wrong. Everything we said- said to you. We questioned your loyalty, we said you couldn’t even talk to Yixing. I – I said you were _gossiping _with the manager, wh-when he was the one that made you question yourself in the first place.” Baekhyun couldn’t continue, his throat was sore from holding back tears.

“You will always be our leader. And we will always be behind you, to catch you when you need to fall. Your job is so much more important than ours, and I feel like we take that for granted. Your so strong, Junmyeon, to take on the responsibility and hardships of being a leader. And we weren’t there to catch you this time. I am so sorry.” Kyungsoo said, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

By then, everyone in the room was crying.

“Junmyeon? You need to know… you _are _wanted. You _are _loved. You are _not alone_. Everything I said… even the thought of being the cause of your pain makes me feel sick. And the fact that I _did _cause your pain… I won’t ever forgive myself.” Chanyeol continued.

“Junmyeon,” Jongin waited for Junmyeon to look at him, “I know it will take a while for you to trust us, believe us, and love yourself again. But can you please believe us this one more time? We love you. Do you know that?”

They all looked towards Junmyeon, tears flowing from all of their eyes, waiting for his response.

Junmyeon looked between all their faces, through his own tears. He could trust them one more time, right? If he did and they hurt him again, he might not be able to be put back together again. But that’s what leaders do right? They _have_ to trust their members.

So, he nodded hesitantly.

They all slowly made their way to him, making sure not to startle him. And they all ended up in a group hug.

The hug eventually hurt after a while. But Junmyeon couldn’t bring himself to care. Is this what being a leader is? Having people to fall back on when it’s too much?

_The reason a leader leads is to take on obstacles, so the followers won’t have to. But the followers are behind the leader so when the obstacles become to great the leader has people to fall back on? _

Yeah, that makes sense.

“Guys?” The members reluctantly dispersed, waiting for Junmyeon to continue. “We should probably continue practicing.”

“No, absolutely not.” Sehun shook his head vigorously. “You need some time to feel better, and we need some time to make it up to you.”

Junmyeon couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face (not that he wanted to). It wasn’t the biggest smile, but it made the others light up with hope. “What about the manager?”

“If he tries to speak to you alone again, we’re coming with you. If he tries to force you, then we’ll throw him to the fans.” The others nodded.

“Hey Junmyeon?” Junmyeon and the others looked towards Minseok, as he tossed his arm around Junmyeons shoulder. “You want to talk to Yixing?”

Junmyeon seemed to be hesitant, but he looked up at his members waiting by the door, then at Minseok. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Everyone’s smiles grew.

Maybe he would learn to trust them. And just maybe he would learn to trust himself.


End file.
